My Daughter's Eyes
by trekker4life
Summary: Ever wonder why he was so obsessed with showing off pictures of his daughter? It couldn’t be just fatherly pride, could it? Maybe she meant more to him than any of us ever knew. Oneshot NOT incest, people...get your minds out of the gutter.


_**Hi All!**_

**_Welcome to my first FMA fic! This has been bumpin' and clangin' around in my head for a while, and I decided to sit down and write it. There's a bit of humor, tragedy (duh, it's about Maes!), a tinsy bit of romance, a dash of angst, and (hopefully) several moments that make you go 'Aww.' This is basically a bunch of ficlets pieced together in the order of the song lyrics…some may not be under the word count, but you get the idea. I deviate from canon slightly in a few points, but that's only 'cause I'm a sucker for EdWin and Royai…. _**

**_WARNING!! This fic contains _spoilers_ for the entire series and the movie! Though not so much on the movie, but still... If you haven't seen it all the way through and the movie, I suggest not reading this. Actually, I suggest watching the entire series and the movie, then coming back and reading it. ._**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Trekker**_

**_Disclaimer: _I own no part of Full Metal Alchemist, nor do I own the song 'In My Daughter's Eyes' by Martina McBride.**

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**My Daughter's Eyes**

The soft sound of crying had woken him. Turning over, he saw that Gracia was still sound asleep, the few strands of golden-brown hair that had fallen across her face in the night moving slowing with each breath. Pulling the covers back, he eased himself out of bed, grabbing his glasses off the bedside table as he did so. Clad only in his favorite pair of gray sweatpants, Maes Hughes made his way to the bedroom of the only other occupant of the house – his daughter, Elysia.

_In my daughter's eyes_

_I am a hero_

_I am strong and wise_

_And I know no fear_

He found her curled into a small ball completely underneath her comforter. He pulled it back gently, revealing her small tear-stained face. He knelt beside her bed. "Elysia, honey. What's wrong?" he asked, concerned for his only child. She looked up at him, still sniffling. "Dere's monsters under my bed an' in my closet," she said, starting to uncurl from her tight ball now that her daddy was here. Maes' eyes softened even more, if possible, then they normally were when it came to his daughter.

"Aw, are they scaring the beautiful princess Elysia?" he said, putting on his brave play voice and face. She nodded. "Well then," he said, rising from her beside to walk over to her closet. "I guess the princess's knight protector will have to show these monsters that this is one princess that they can't mess with, huh?" He turned back to meet her gaze; she smiled brightly. He put one hand on the closet door, and the other to his lips, motioning to Elysia to keep quiet. He jerked open the door, calling a semi-soft "HA!" at the same time. The closet was empty.

He repeated this process underneath her bed, pulling up the bedskirt. Nothing was there, either. He turned back to Elysia. "I guess those mean ol' monsters must have heard me coming and ran for it like scaredy-cats!" Elysia giggled and settled back down under her covers. "Is that better, princess?" he asked her, as he tucked her in. "Much better, daddy." She yawned. "Good night, princess," he said and leaned down to kiss her goodnight on her forehead. "Mm, 'night, daddy. Love you." He was halfway out of the room before her last words reached him. "Love you too, Elysia," he said, closing the door behind him.

_But the truth is plain to see_

_She was sent to rescue me_

_I've found who I want to be_

_In my daughter's eyes_

He walked back to the master bedroom and slipped back into bed, Gracia still asleep. His mind was always so full of details from work – the Homunculi, the Philosopher's Stone, the latest disaster to befall Ed and Al – but somehow, all it took was just a little thing like monsters in the closet to wash it away…even if it was only for the night.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_In my daughter's eyes_

_Everyone is equal_

_Darkness turns to light_

_And the world is at peace_

Ed and Al were over for a visit – one of the rare times they were in Central. Elysia had latched on to them the moment they had walked through the front door of the house and had hardly left their side since. "Uh, Mrs. Hughes?" called Ed, walking into the kitchen, followed by Al with Elysia attached to his leg. "Yes?" said Gracia, looking up from where she was mixing up some cake batter in a bowl. "Al and I are going to take Elysia to play outside. That ok?" asked the golden-haired boy.

"Of course it is," said Gracia. "We'll call you when it's time for dinner." "We?" said Al, his voice echoing slightly as usual inside his suit of armor. Maes spoke up from his seat in the corner of the kitchen. "Hello boys," he said. Although he smiled and his voice was cheerful, the happy front he put on didn't quite reach his eyes. "Oh, hi Mr. Hughes!" said Al, who was backed up by a 'Hi' from Ed. A tugging on his hand caused Al to look down. "Come on, big brothers! Let's go outside and play!" "Okay, okay…." The voices of the boys faded away as Elysia pulled them outside.

Maes walked over to the kitchen window and watched the three play outside. It really was amazing, the mind of a child. They don't see skin color, eye color, disabilities, or any other physical differences. Elysia was out there, playing with Ed and Al like it was the most natural thing in the world. But some people were frightened by them; like their abilities or the way they look. She didn't. She only saw them as Big Brother Ed and Big Brother Al – and also as a jungle gym, by the looks of things outside….

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_This miracle God gave to me_

_Gives me strength when I am weak_

_I find reason to believe_

_In my daughter's eyes_

He trudged home, soaked to the bone. This had been one of the worst days since the Ishbalan war. The bright side – the optimist in him refused to _not_ find one – was small, _very_ small. They had found out that the person who had been killing state alchemists was an Ishbalan, named Scar. Who'd have guessed? Then it was even worse when the Elric brothers were nearly killed. That was another small bright side; Ed and Al survived, though a little worse for wear.

Although the Elrics survived, Basque Gran didn't, and neither had a number of civilians, though their number hadn't yet been counted. Never before had he been so grateful to _not _have alchemic abilities. Opening the front door to his house, he called out to Gracia and Elysia. "I'm home!" he said, his voice sounding tired even to his ears. He barely heard the sound of Elysia's small feet running down the stairs before she tackled him around the knees.

"Daddy!" she called, happy as always to see him. She pulled back when she realized how soaked he was. "You're wet, daddy!" she said, laughing. "Yeah, I am, aren't I, princess?" he said, his voice and heart lightening at something as simple as his daughter's laughter. She pulled him toward the stairs where Gracia was waiting for the both of them to come to bed….

_And when she wraps her hand around my finger_

_Oh, it puts a smile on my heart_

_Everything becomes a little clearer _

_I realize what life is all about_

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_It's hanging on when you _

_Feel like letting go_

Sometimes he didn't know how Ed and Al kept going. Setback after setback; they'd get a little ahead in their quest, then be forced back. During one such setback, they had been staying in Central for a bit, per Colonel Mustang's request. Gracia had told him to bring the boys home with him and, being a husband who valued his life, he persuaded Ed and Al to come back with him.

Winry was due the next day to repair Ed's ankle – it had been damaged in the last fight with the homunculi and one of the reasons for staying in Central – but until she came, Ed couldn't run around in the backyard with Elysia, so he stayed in the kitchen with Maes while Elysia used Al for a jungle gym in the backyard.

"Hey, Ed," said Maes, looking over to his right at the boy. Sometimes he had to remind himself that Ed was only sixteen. "Can I ask you a question?" Ed turned those striking golden eyes on him. "You? Sure. Just as long as you're not under orders from that bastard colonel…." Maes laughed. "No, no, I'm not asking this on Roy's orders – and I won't tell him you called him that." Ed made a face at that. "But seriously, this is for my own curiosity." Ed cocked his head. "Ok, so shoot."

"Why do you do this?" said Maes. "I know the major line – you want to get your original bodies back – but you two have been through so much in trying to get that task accomplished, I sometimes wonder if it wouldn't be easier for you to just accept things as they are, rather than go through so much pain." Ed was quiet for sometime, watching Al and Elysia outside. Maes was about to apologize, say he was sorry for prying, when Ed answered him. "Take a look outside, Hughes, and tell me what you see." Maes looked again, but all he saw was his daughter and Al playing, so he said so.

"Exactly," said Ed, still not looking at Hughes himself. "You see your _daughter_ playing. That's why we do this. Especially now. The homunculi have gained so much control, their plans are so twisted, that if they succeed, none of us will have a future. Not Al, not Elysia, not Winry…. We…I realized what was going on way too late to help Nina and Alexander and to stop that bastard Tucker, but that's not going to happen again. It's hard – hell yeah, it's hard – but we're going to be rid of all these stupid homunculi and perfect the Philosopher's Stone at the same time. I don't care what it takes."

Maes was silent after that until Al and Elysia came in. What _could_ he have said? He knew for a fact that he wasn't that dedicated to anything when he was sixteen; to see Ed so serious, so strong in his determination to fulfill his quest and to hear him talk about the reasons for it so blatantly…it was sobering and yet, at the same time, heartening. For to have someone to have gone through so much and still be so passionate to get the job done – that person is a true treasure.

_It's giving more when you_

_Feel like giving up_

The next morning, Winry came to repair Ed's ankle. Evidently it had gotten stabbed with another piece of metal during the fight and while it was still functional, the metal had scraped several of the nerve replacements, so it hurt. A lot. "Ah, shut up, ya big baby," said Winry as she moved Ed's foot to see the extent of the damage. "But Win_ry_!" complained Ed, who was secretly putting on a show to annoy her. He obviously didn't know how easily the other could see through him.

"Maybe a bit of pain is what you need," mumbled Winry, as she tightened the last screw and stood up. "Huh?" said Ed. "What was that, Win?" "Nothing," she said and walked outside to check on Elysia, who had corralled Al again. Sensing something below the surface, Maes followed her. He found her sitting on a bench next to the door. "This seat taken?" he asked, smiling. Winry looked up, startled. "Oh, Mr. Hughes," she said. "Sure, you can sit here."

After sitting there for a second, Maes broached his question. "I couldn't help noticing that things seemed a little tense in there when you left the room. Everything okay?" he said. Winry sighed. "Yeah, I guess. I just don't understand Ed half the time," she said. Maes stayed silent, sensing that she was about to go on for a few minutes. "I mean, he just acts like he was in there to get on my nerves," she continued. "I know for a fact that a little thing like that ankle wound wouldn't bother him – for goodness' sake, I've seen him endure things that would make grown men, hardened war veterans, – no offense – cry like babies, yet he barely makes a sound. And I don't even know half of what he goes through…He's a tough kid."

"If you get so frustrated with him, then why do you keep returning to him?" Maes asked. "I want him to be happy," Winry said simply. "Since the only way to for him to be truly happy is to finish his quest and I can't go along with him and Al, this is the only way I can help." Winry fell silent for a few moments. When she spoke again, it was as if she was remembering days long past.

"I remember when Ed and Al and I were little, before their mom died. I was living with my grandmother, but we played together all day nearly every day. We used to have the best adventures…but since that day, they've changed. I sometimes find myself wishing that they had never heard of the Philosopher's Stone and had stayed in Risembool. But then I stop myself. I can't feel like that because if they hadn't started their quest to find it, they wouldn't be who they are today. Al wouldn't be the still same sweet loving boy he was years ago – only a little bigger…. And Ed wouldn't…he wouldn't be the annoying short lovable brainiac shrimp that he is."

Once again, Maes was struck dumb by a teenager. What could he say in response to something like that? As much as she wishes that Ed and Al hadn't have started their journey in the first place, or that they would stop and come home, Winry never tells them. She just continues to do what she does best: she repairs and updates Ed's automail whenever he wrecks it, helping to keep both of them safe. And she ensures that there is always a warm home waiting for them to come to when they need it, with a light flashing in the upper window.

_I've seen the light_

_It's in my daughter's eyes_

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_In my daughter's eyes_

_I can see the future_

_A reflection of who I am_

_And what will be_

_And though she'll grow _

_And someday leave_

_Maybe raise a family_

Well, about a month after that, Ed finally wised up and took Winry out on a date. The two had been nearly inseparable after that. Maes and Roy both seemed to take on the father role for Winry on that first date, grilling Ed on every detail – where they were going, when they were coming back, etc. By the time they were through, Ed and Winry ran out of Central Headquarters. "Man…I'd hate to be the one who dates your actual daughter, Hughes," said Havoc, laughing.

Those few simple words had gotten Maes thinking – what would he do when Elysia grew up? Brought boys home for approval to be her boyfriend? Got engaged? Got…_married_? Oh, no-no-no-no-no – that was _so_ not happening! Though, the thought of grandchildren _was_ appealing…maybe he'd better start stockpiling film now….

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_When I'm gone_

_I hope you'll see _

_How happy she made me_

The bullet tore through his chest, burning like cold fire as it went. As he slid down to the floor of the telephone booth, his vision blurring, the _thing_ that had taken Gracia's form reverted back to Juliet Douglas before walking away.

_Damn, now Roy won't know about the homunculus being…being... I can't remember who it was and I really don't care. I just wish I wasn't leaving Elysia and Gracia so soon..._

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_"Mommy, why are they covering Daddy up with dirt? He's just asleep, we need to wake him up!" _

His heart hurt watching his daughter plead with his wife. He could see that she didn't know what to say as she just knelt and hugged the small girl. Oh, how he wished that he could be down there comforting the both of them. Though considering his physical body was the one that was just buried, being right next to them might not be so much of a comfort…. He still wished that there was something he could do to let them know that he was still there with them, even though physically he may be gone. Maybe someday he'd get the chance.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-**_

_For I'll be there_

_In My Daughter's Eyes_

The years had passed quickly; the gate between the worlds was now closed forever with the Elric boys on the Armestis side, much to everyone's delight. About six months after the closing of the gate, Ed and Winry announced that they were engaged. On that day, Maes realized that his chance was there all along.

**"I would have asked her a lot sooner," said Ed, looking around at the crowd of friends and family, including the current and former military he had worked with in the past. "But he had to do some major kissing up to get back on my good side," said Winry, smiling. "And to convince me that he won't be taking off and sacrificing himself again for another world or anything like that." Ed had the grace to smile sheepishly and blush. **

**That had in truth been a sore point with Winry for a long time after he and Al returned; he had realized while in the other world that he truly loved Winry and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, yet she was worried that he'd leave again and not come back. He supposed that he couldn't blame her, seeing what he put her through for years during and after their quest for the Stone.  
**

"**Congratulations, Ed," said a smug voice behind him. Ed froze. Only one voice could sound that smug... "Furher Mustang," he said through clenched teeth. "General Hawkeye, how are you doing?" Yup, you heard right. Roy Mustang had finally fulfilled his dream of becoming Furher. Apparently, when he returned to close the gate the first time during the airship incident, the higher-ups in the military and government took a good look at his record and alchemic achievements and decided to put him on the career advancement fast-track. Within three years, Roy Mustang had gone from a General to Furher, with Hawkeye at his side all the time, herself getting promoted in those three years from a Second Lieutenant to a General. **

**Though what surprised people the most when Roy became Furher was that, despite all of his claims to the contrary, his first order wasn't to change the female uniform to a miniskirt. It was to allow military members of opposite sexes and varying ranks to have relationships. In other words, a superior and a subordinate could date, marry, even have kids if they wanted to. It was soon clear why he made that his first official order, as one year to the day later, he and Riza were married. **

**Now, three years later, Roy and Riza had a little two year old boy, Matthew Maes. As soon as the two of them found out that their baby was going to be a boy, they went straight to Gracia and asked her if she'd be okay with their son having 'Maes' for a middle name. Of course she agreed and said that she was sure his namesake would be honored.**

"**Oh, we're fine, Edward," said Roy, smiling as usual. "It's really wonderful for the two of you," said Riza, talking to Winry. The two women had become quite close, especially since Matthew had taken to Winry immediately upon seeing her. She was one of the few people that both parents trusted to watch their son. **

"**BIG BROTHER ED!!!"**

**All four heads in the small group turned as a young girl of about ten ran towards the golden-haired man, tackling him around the middle. "Hey there, Elysia!" said Ed, his eyes softening as always when he saw her. "My mom just told me that you're gonna marry Winry! That true?" asked Elysia, hyper as ever. Winry took a step closer to Ed and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Yep," said Winry, smiling. "Your big brother asked me to marry him a few days ago and I said yes. Is that okay with you?"**

"**On one condition," said Elysia, looking serious. "What's that?" said Ed. Elysia turned to Winry. "Can I call you Big Sister? All I have are brothers..." Laughter burst from everyone within hearing range. "Of course, Elysia," said Winry. "You can call me Big Sister." "Yay!" called Elysia as she let go of Ed to snag Winry around the waist. Pulling back from the hug, the young girl said, "Oh, and before I forget, Mama said I could be the junior photographer at the wedding!" Everyone smiled at this, remembering her father's favorite hobby. "And since I didn't get any pictures of Uncle Roy and Aunt Riza's wedding, you two are going to get double! I better get started stock-piling film now – oh, I can't wait!!!" The starry-eyed look in her eyes was so reminiscent of Maes that every single person who had known her father had to do a double take. **

**After giving hugs to her aunt and uncle, Elysia left, skipping her way back to her mom. "I swear," said Ed. "She really looks like her father sometimes..." "Acts like him, too," said Roy. "Riza's watched her a few times for Gracia and every single time she brings over a new album full of pictures for us to look at." **

_That's my girl…_thought Maes. He had thought that he'd have to be next to his loved ones himself to let them know that he was still watching over them, but after that party, he realized that his little girl was his link to their world. Some of him shined through in her and, though it wasn't like being back to life or being there himself, it still comforted the friends and family he had been watching over for so long. And that was enough for him.

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

**_Well, what do you think? It sorta took a life of it's own after I started typing. The part up there about 'daddy' being asleep is the closest thing I can remember to what Elysia says during the burial. And I hope I didn't screw up the phone booth scene too much…I've seen the episode once, but I don't have it – all I have are my recollections and snippets in AMVs that I've downloaded. _**

**_I hope it made sense. I had to get some EdWin and some Royai in there somewhere, so that's where the second closing of the gate comes from. It was a spur-of-the-moment idea. Sort of like, when they close the gate at the end of the movie, neither Ed's nor Roy's hearts are fully in it, so they don't close off completely and somehow they can get back through about three years later. Oh, and the 'visits' by Ed and Al, then later by Ed, Al, and Winry, are all pure ff – not canon. Same with the boogeymonsters scene. _**

_**Lemme know what you think.**_

**_Trekker _**


End file.
